Listen To What You're Told
by Koorihouka
Summary: There is a prophecy. About him. And the destruction of the world. And guess who he sees? His thought-to-be-dead, long-lost little sister. Rating might change later. Ch 5 is out, but please be patient for the next one. OC alert.
1. A Letter Read, A Soul Remembered

Chyo!

This is Koorihouka!

Yet again.

So... this is a story about poor Train's sophisticated family.

Oh, sorry.

I should've not said that, but enjoy the story!

Please remember to review.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Are you sure? I mean that Train might get lost in that cemetery. It just had to be now to be the 13th anniversary of Train's parent's deaths." Eve and Sven were sitting in the car, waiting for Train to finish his visit to his parents' graves.

"Nah, he won't get lost. He even memorized where the gravestones were. So, we don't have to worry about him." Sven yawned.

"I wonder when he's gonna come back, though. I'll nap for a while."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Train trudged on across the path.

_I know where it is. It was inscribed on my first gun. I know where they are._

_It was... come on, I can't forget it now...It's my first visit and my first chance to see them...in thirteen long years..._

_275-3118-1030_

_Yes, that was it. Section 275, Row 3118, Column 1030._

He stood looking at the graves now in front of him. Probably half a hour passed, but he did not care.

He left for a secret meadow nearby, and built a shrine purely out of flowers.

_Lil' sister, if you can hear me now, I miss you. I have some friends now. I hope you have friends in heaven, too. And this is for you, my dear._

Train lit a match and set fire to the flower shrine. He watched as the smoke spiraled up into the great beyond until it disappeared. From there, he slowly made his way to the graves.

As he kneeled in front of them one more time, he saw a note. In the bright red letters of blood, it read:

_To my dear nii-sama, Train Heartnet._ _June, 1993._

Train opened it. _It can't be. No, it can't be. Could it?_

It said in beautiful curving script of scarlet blood:

_Train, if you are reading this, I hope you have some friends now. But, I have something I must tell you before I vanish from this world. So please remember it, no matter what. Okay?_

_Do exactly as I say. This is my wish._

_Read the text below and seek the ghost house on the exact opposite side of the world. Tell the ghost that you know of my existence and the prophecy below and show her this letter. She would guide you to your journey. I'm sorry, but this is all I can say, since I can feel someone coming._

_The prophecy. Here goes._

_..._

_Two cats walk side by side across the vast field of grass._

_One of pitch black and the other a kitten._

_They vow to protect the grass they tread upon, and the plants around them._

_For the Great Flood is coming, from the greed and evil of one._

_But, alas, remember this:_

_All floods have an aftermath._

_-Koseirei._

_12:00:00:000, Day of the Sun, January 1, 00 AD, 00 BC._

_..._

_See you in a bit, Train._

_Signed, Rowan Heartnet_

Train made a short mental list of priorities. Go to Ghost House, get some milk, kill Creed.

Easy enough.

"Come on, Sven, Eve! We're going to the other side of the world!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, how was that?

Bad or good?

If you review me, I'll post some more chapters!

I want at least 1 review.

'Til next time!


	2. The Ghost House and the Second Letter

Chyo!

This is the one and only Koorihouka!

And here is the second chapter to the story taking place in the one and only Black Cat!

X3

And here it is!

So please review!

I want one more review at least.

And I'm giving you a bunch of time to do that.

Take your time and write a good review. K?

XD

Oh yeah, in both the 1st chapter and this one, I Do Not Own Black Cat.

Isn't that sad?

D'X

Enjoy!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So Train got what he wanted.

As the trio finally approached the old, looming mansion, a local walked up to them and warned them to beware of the Ghost House.

"No! Don't go there! It is haunted by a ghost! There is even recorded information on it! There's pictures and everything! She can do things not meant to be spoken, that girl!" he said.

"No wait, the ghost is a girl?" Train asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" inquired the local.

"Just curious," replied Train. Sven and Eve looked at Train with suspicious looks on their faces. They continued on to the gate at the mansion where they met 1 figure: one with the familiar leather coat and blonde hair. Immediately, as if a switch were flipped, Train switched from Train to the real Black Cat, seething with cold, cruel hatred.

"Ah, Train. Fancy meeting you here of all places." Creed turned to face the gate. He touched the metal gate's ornate bars.

"There seems to be a barrier here. I'm wondering if you can make a passage through it."

"I don't belive you."

Train tried to touch the seemingly non-existent barrier, and passed straight through where it should be.

"Come on Train, let's go," Sven said, as he followed Eve through the gate.

"Hey, I'm coming, too, you know." Creed squeezed in through the gap in the barrier behind them.

"What for?" yelled Sven.

"You'll see." Creed dragged the rather hesitant zoned-out Train through the barrier as the passageway shrank into nothing.

The four entered the courtyard taking in the snow white spiderweb-lined windows, doors, walls, and basically everything in sight.

"Come on people. We can't be standing all day here," Eve remarked.

"True," Train agreed. _We can't stall the ghost too long. What if she gets angry and decides to do something to us? What if she were my dead sister?_

They sprinted to the main entrance to try the door.

"Arg. It's locked," Sven said. Creed, as all of you readers know, has an outstandingly violent nature. And I'm sure you can guess what he did.

He pulled out his invisible katana, aka the Imagine blade first level, with an evil and mischievous look, who clearly meant to destroy the locked double doors. Only Train was able to stop him.

"Don't!" Train had a feeling that this ghost will not enjoy having her house torn down, much less in such a rough and messy manner. "I'll shoot the lock with Hades. Maybe it'll give."

He stood in front of the once magnificent doors, and touched it. For some strange reason, it unlocked itself with a loud click and swung open, revealing an interior vaguely similar to the courtyard; everything, even the furniture, was covered in soft web.

Eve gasped at the awe-inspiring room. You can say it was like delicate snow that fell both on the outside and inside. Like a spell, or the calm right after a blizzard. The quiet and peace was never broken, and shall never break for eternity.

Even the rash Creed was silenced by this. He didn't expect this, though he walked straight from the outside side of the door to the inside side of the door. It was the equivalent of stepping from one world to the next. Not even Enchidna's portals had this dramatic change.

Only Train didn't look at the room and gape at it for at least a minute. He looked at it for 10 seconds, looked around one more time, and went up the stairs, following his instincts to the whereabouts of this ghost.

When he finally turned a corner and disappeared, Creed snapped back into reality, along with Sven and Eve.

"Hm? Where's Train? Ah, Train's missing!" Eve panicked.

"Follow me," Sven said, pulling out his tracker.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Train was going past a number of twists, turns, doorways, and staircases. He began to tire from running and walked. When he tired of that, he sat down on the currently white carpet in the middle of a particularly long hallway, waiting for Sven, Eve, and, he supposed, Creed.

Then, she came.

"Hi. Are you the one with the letter?" she asked politely. The girl looked about 12 or 13, but wore clothes of long ago. She floated in the air as any ghost should, and had no color about her aside from the bluish-gray glow all ghosts have.

"Yes, what about it?" Train mumbled.

"Then, Train, I have another letter for you from _her_. You-know-who. Here you go. But make sure not to show it to anybody else, aside from the writer of the letter, if you see 'em. What about this? I'll give you a free hint about the journey mentioned in your first letter. It isn't much, but it should help you.

"The antagonist is part of your past, and the protagonist is not what you expect. Remember. Remember it well, my friend." She smiled and faded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm a friend of her. Your sister, Heartnet. You can be amazed at what she can do." The ghost's voice drifted in the air, stringing those words together and altogether faded into nothingness.

_What's an antagonist? What's a protagonist?_ Train thought, _Too bad I never really learned vocabulary. I'd learn this in elementary school._

The letter handed to him was also written in blood, though looking a bit fresher than the last one. Probably since the ghost was holding it, and protected it from everything. (Train wouldn't know what erosion is.) On the front, it said in elaborate script:

_To Mr. Train Heartnet _

And in smaller text below was:

_To be retrieved after said person receives the first envelope and message._

Train, the receiver, turned it over, opened the envelope, and took out a crisp sheet of stationary. He read:

_Dear brother,_

_I hope you got my first letter before reading this. I must enclose to you a piece of information that is indispensable and priceless. So be ready to take in the news._

_The world will plunge into a revolution and a war within two months you read this sentence._

_I am not kidding, nor joking around. Gather as many reliable allies as you can._

_Once again, humans will threaten to spill an ocean of blood upon the earth. Be wary of Them._

_..._

_Two cats walk side by side across the vast field of grass._

_One of pitch black and the other a kitten._

_They vow to protect the grass they tread upon and the plants around them._

_For the Great Flood is coming, from the greed and evil of one._

_But, alas, remember this:_

_All floods have an aftermath._

_-Koseirei._

_12:00:00:000, Day of the Sun, January 1, 00 AD, 00 BC._

_..._

_See you in a bit, Train._

_Signed, Rowan Heartnet_

Sven, Eve, and Creed rounded the corner a few minutes later and panicking even harder to see Train sitting down against the wall, seemingly exhausted, although there was no trace of any letter to be seen.

"Hey, why are you just sitting here?" asked Creed.

"I got what I came here for. Let's go," Train stood up and left to find the exit.

"Tch. I'm not done yet, mister pussy-cat," rang the voice of the ghost, "I'm not done.

"No-one can help you unless they know exactly what is going on. And your past is one of the major points. But don't worry. I won't reveal too much. Only the parts you are familiar with." The ghost materialized in the hallway.

She smiled.

"It is your nee-san's wish, Heartnet."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

How was that?

I'm starting to get confident in my work

Yay!

Please review and I'll post more chapters.

This is a rather long chapter, since I might not get to the story until later.

I still have different story waiting for its next chapter.

X3

So, 1 review minimum.

Take your time!

And I'll see you next time!

X3


	3. The Past, Unveiled

Chyo!

This is Koorihouka, again.

I'm writing yet another chapter of this interesting story taking place in the one and only Black Cat!

XD

...which I don't own...

And I don't own the parts with Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn either. (flashbacks)

I want another review, please.

Once again, tons of time left, so read up and review!

X3

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The ghost drifted along the hallway, the opposite direction Sven, Eve, and Creed came. Sven and Eve were silent, since they did not, in any way, want to enrage the ghost, who, they learned, was patient, but vicious if angered. Creed was smiling so broadly that if you did not know he admired Train, you would think he's devising a malicious plan that could make him ruler of the world.

Train, however, hung his head and slowly took up the back of the group.

As she drifted along the snowy hallway, she said, smiling, "Creed, why did you come and invade this place? Isn't it that you wanted some of this web? I know you know that the web has power. But I bet you didn't know that the web is not removable aside from me and Koseirei."

Creed's joy died a little upon hearing this.

"Ah, here we are. This used to be Koseirei's room long ago. She was my onee-sama, and the one who made the prophecy. And now we need to fulfill your nee-san's wish. Train," said the ghost as she showed the four into a magnificent room still clean, bright, and neat, though white spider webs still covered it. It was somewhat small, but had a feeling about the place, and you best imagine it as the size of the master bedroom people find in houses not too big to be a mansion, and not too small to be called an apartment.

There were four comfy chairs already in the room, and the ghost showed them to sit down.

"Do you remember what nee-san wrote in the first letter? '_Tell the ghost you know of my existence and the prophecy below and show her the letter.'_ That was what she told you to do. Now do what you were told. Else."

Train listened to the spirit's words and took out a letter.

Sven, Eve, and Creed made faces that demanded why he didn't show them the letter, or not telling them about him having a little sister.

"So, ghost, I've met _nee-san_ and seen the prophecy. Here's the letter." Train tossed the letter to the ground.

"Tch. That is unacceptable. Tell who this _nee-san_ is, what the prophecy is, and open up the letter to show me. Then, shall I find whether you are lying or not. Go."

Train picked up the envelope, opened it, and showed the ghost his letter, shining in its scarlet words.

"I've met my nee-san, Rowan Heartnet, and the prophecy made by your onee-sama, Koseirei. It is as follows:

_Two cats walk side by side across the vast field of grass._

_One of pitch black and the other a kitten._

_They vow to protect the grass they tread upon and the plants around them._

_For the Great Flood is coming, from the greed and evil of one._

_But, alas, remember this:_

_All floods have an aftermath._

_-Koseirei._

_12:00:00:000, Day of the Sun, January 1, 00 AD, 00 BC_

"There you are. I did it. Now may we go?" Train felt very nervous with Eve, Sven, and Creed looking at him, silently, and without moving their lips, they screamed: "Why? Why did you not tell us about this? And how could you forget? How could you _not_ tell us about this?" Train sighed.

"No, you cannot go. I'm still not finished," she smiled, "The good part is only coming up.

"Train, in the International Intelligence System, would he classified as an alien and invader. So would some of the members of Chronos."

"Hey, how'd you know that?" the very startled Train said.

"To practice fortune-telling requires skill in the reading of minds."

And so, Train was turned into the main information supplier.

Here is the past of the poor Train.

--Flashback--

There was Train, a young boy of eight years, standing in the living room of a mansion, looking at a large decoration given a spot above the fireplace. Or as it appears to be. It had a silvery three pronged "fork" on the end of a black stake, with a murky aura around it. In the background, there were voices. One male, one female.

"We can't keep him any longer! We can't!" The female voice expressed fear.

"Now, now, dear. He just was born wrong. Nobody is going to get him and take him away."

"No, I can't take that risk. Especially in my state. They are going to mutate my next baby!"

"It's going to be alright, dear. Our Family will take care of it."

"As if they could hold them off. The Tenth Boss was already teamed up on, shot, murdered, and slaughtered, and you _still_ think they will leave?! Rotten pineapple you are."

"Hey! Watch what you call me. Let's wait until the baby comes out. Then let's name her and send him and the baby off into hiding."

"That'll take too long."

And then there was a whirl of color, and the scene was changed to a hospital room. A man, who had a purple pineapple head, stood at the bed with a smile, and a now slightly older Train was sitting on a chair, next to a man with black hair and suit. The pineapple headed man held a bundle of cloth wrapped around a newborn girl. Once again spoke the two voices. The person Train was sitting beside made no sound.

"So this is our baby? Very queer to have a child on the 10th birthday of our first born."

"She has your hair. And your eyes. Thank god those people didn't tamper with that. I was really happy they ran out the room screaming after taking her so viciously. What do you want to name her?"

The man whispered into the woman's ear. He looked back at the bundle and jumped. The woman saw, too, and gasped. They both knew what the problem was.

But right after that, a group of people burst into the room. The pineapple man whipped around, holding the bundle tightly in his arms. Train rushed to his father's side. The suited guy who sat in front of Train stepped in front of the couple, and opened a tiny box. Then, tonfas appeared in the man's hands. He looked prepared to protect us, no matter the cost.

"Where are they?" asked a member of the group.

The pineapple man shouted, "Hibari! Get out of here. They only want our children. They would kill you just like the Tenth!"

"Mukuro, this is the time to tell your kids to run. I'll stand here 'til you do so."

Since the man, Hibari, looked so serious, the pineapple man, Mukuro, was forced to hand the baby girl to Train.

"Go through the portal. But, before that, go home and take it with you. Take care of her. When you pass the portal, your names shall be Train and Rowan Heartnet. Make sure no enemies target or follow you. Now go."

Train ran towards the only exit, which the enemy was blocking. They lunged for the girl, but Hibari fended them off.

"Arigato!" Train shouted as he darted into the outside world, past trees, ponds, animals, and roads. He panted into his mansion, into the living room, to the fireplace. He snatched the spear and returned to the front door. He locked it like Mukuro had taught him to do, and sped to his last destination with his remaining strength.

In an abandoned, wrecked old lot, where Chronos first entered this separate dimension, Train and the newborn girl entered the snow white portal mirror made of none other than spider's silk.

Once again the whirl of color introduced the next scene, with only Train, Zagine, and a few dead adult bodies lying on the ground in an alley at night. Zagine pointed his gun at Train.

"I will let you choose whether to live or die, boy."

--End flashback--

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And that concludes the third chapter of this tale!

Read and Review please!

Tune in for the next chapter later on!

See ya next time, everyone!

X3


	4. Enter Koneko and the Test

Chyo!

This is Koori here today, again.

I do not in any way own Black Cat. Period. Or any Kateikyoushi (Katekyo) Hitman Reborn parts.

For this question below, choose one answer only.

What do you do?

a) Read.

b) Read and enjoy.

c) Read and review.

d) Read, review, and enjoy.

I want at least one person to review, please.

XD

Enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The group, excepting the ghost, sat in their seats stunned.

Train felt horrible, since this was the true story of his life that was exposed, not the simple parents killed by Zagine story. Even though that was a partly true story. They in truth were his aunt and uncle, and were very kind to him and his sister, though they couldn't take them in without drawing suspicion.

Sven thought hard in his head, ramming all that information into his rejecting nerves.

Eve tried to imagine such a life that was impossible for her. She dwelled on the thought that probably all people's childhoods could have been hard like that, or maybe even worse.

Creed smiled, marking down all the similarities between his and Train's childhoods. They actually had a lot in common, after all. All humans and the like have things in common, even between the two people most unlikely to meet.

"Now that you lot know Train's general background, you may leave by yourself. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Pardon me," the ghost drifted through the open doorway, out into the hall, and turned a corner, fading all the while.

With Train still sulking so hard, he was as useless as a sack of flour. Sven had to use the tracker to finally find a way out of there.

Once everyone was outside of the newly reinforced barrier, Creed turned to them and said this.

"I'll take my leave now. As you can see, Echidna is waiting patiently for me over there. The next time we meet, you'll see me with my distant cousin. Good bye."

Smiling, he joined Echidna and disappeared through the gateway. A silence trailed them, which was broken by Sven.

"Hey, we need to start getting some new targets, since we're going to run out of money soon. Eve, Train, let's go. The next city might have some."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a few days later when Train, Sven, and Eve were walking around the market square of another city. But they did not go to buy anything or to search for information.

They needed to get Train's white cat back.

Well, you know that cat. It was always around when Train and Kyoko were there. And the same cat that Train befriended as Chronos Thirteen.

Usually, cats don't suddenly run away through the feet of a crowd in a strange city of unfamiliar occupants. That was enough to start looking for it.

Naturally, Train held a glass bottle of cool milk in his hands, scanning the area. Sven walked in front, focused on getting that cat. Eve brought up the rear, following the two while reading an extremely thick book called, _Theories on the Cat's Mind_.

Sven cried, "Hey, there it is!" He glimpsed the white cat going through the crowd to a child. "Come on!"

"One sec, I need to get more milk." Sven looked at Train and said, "Well, didn't you want to catch the accursed cat? You can get milk after catching it."

Once Sven whipped around and dashed in another direction, and Eve yanked her head out of the book just in time to join Sven, Train smiled to himself and sprinted to the closest milk vending machine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sven and Eve caught up with the feline and the child holding it.

She had indigo colored short hair, as if a barrel of blue and purple paint were dumped on the hair simultaneously. In the back of the hair was a few strands that were very long, and then forked like a snake's tongue. Her left eye was scarlet red, with a sinister "six" symbol on it. In contrast, her right eye held a pool of blue, a few shades darker than the oceans' deepest shades of blue. She was skinny, with a gilded black coat wrapped around her small frame. And, of course, nobody can miss the tufts of hair on the top of her head. You can even think her hair was meant to resemble a pineapple.

Naturally, she ran for it, holding the feline close to her chest. She came to a wall and tried to hide behind a crowd, but in vain.

So there she sat against the wall, holding the cat, looking at the two people with eyes that begged to them to let her go, while Sven looked around for Train. He gave up and yelled, "Hey, Train! Where are you? We got the cat cornered, so come on! Hello? Train!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

P.O.V. of that certain pineapple girl

At those words, I froze.

_Train? He can't mean __**him**__? I've been searching for him for thirteen years, and I find him __**here**__? So the parents are right. He turned out to be a delinquent. First that idiot Zagine, then works for Chronos, the very organization that __**ripped apart**__ our family, and then __**this**__? I just can't believe it. Okay. Only his name is the same as this other person. I bet there's hundreds more Trains in the world. This one has to meet his requirements to be onii-sama. The Kouchika's onii-sama. The koneko's onii-sama. Pheonix by soul, creature by mother, ruler by father, cat by birth._

And through the crowd walked who I assume is Train. But once again I froze. This Train filled the requirements all in one picture.

Brown hair. Check.

Golden eyes. Check.

Cat's pupils. Check.

Slightly enlarged canine teeth. Check.

Hades. Check.

Love for milk. Check. (holding a fresh bottle of milk)

Love for food. Check. (doughnut mini jacket)

Slightly dominant left hand. Check. (holding the milk in the left hand)

And so I made myself believe the fact that this was really onii-sama. And to add to the proof, Train was still drinking his long gulp of milk. Once he lowered the bottle, he almost spat it out . But, since he loved milk very dearly, he swallowed it before reacting to the sight of me, his thought-to-be-dead, long-lost younger sister.

He simply stood there. The hat man and the blonde girl shot Train with strange looks, as if asking what in the world was going on.

I chose this time to act. I got up, telling Neko-san to stay there beside the wall. I walked to Train and stood before him.

"May I touch your doughnuts?" I asked.

"Y-yes you may." So I touched them. Train was obviously too shocked to think.

"Are they real emergency food supplies?" I carefully asked. Train has no idea that I was, in my own way, teasing him.

"Uhhh-um, no." I touched them again. Sven and Eve were planning to get Neko-san when I wasn't looking, so I looked back at them. As I expected, they retreated.

I put my hand in Train's jacket. Train stepped back, and Sven and Eve looked horrified. As I thought, Train had some bombs stored in here. I took one and replaced it with a piece of paper in the empty pocket.

"Hey, what's that bomb for?"

"Put it down _now_!"

But I did not listen to Sven and Eve's warnings.

Since the bomb's "fuse" looked like one from a fire extinguisher, I squeezed it. That was for a regular bombing, though. I planned for the harmless smoker. In the blink of an eye, I pushed the top handle all the way to the other side, twisted it, pushed it down until it created a dent in the actual bomb, made a dent on the other side with my fingernail, and threw the whole thing straight down. Train, however, was quick enough to get out of most of the smoke coming out of the bomb. A single crowd gathered around us. The whole market was silent.

"Hey! How'd you-" I cut him off.

"There is a test I must give. Okay?"

" 'Kay." He said it slowly, but clearly.

"Shoot me two times. Anywhere you want."

"What?!"

"I told you already. You should _listen to what you're told._ Now shoot." Train grinded his teeth and took out Hades. He cocked it. The crowd, in response, cowered back. Sven and Eve made their way through the crowd, or the audience, I should say, to see Train and I standing in the clearing with Hades pointed at me.

Seconds passed. Probably a good 15 minutes has gone to the wind. Not a soul moved. Now, even the wind halted its regular jogs around town.

Finally, Train shot, in fact, two at the same time. A freezing bullet on my dominant left shoulder, and a regular one in the left knee. It hurt, but I can, could, and would endure it without any detection of any pain at all. I was trained to. And so I did.

Train, however, looked at me and stared hard, as if willing me to fall to the ground screaming from the pain.

I smirked and took out from my pocket a foam ball. As all foam balls are designed to do, it will not hurt in most situations if thrown. This was not one of them. As I leaned forward to run, I threw it. Hard.

It went past Train invisibly and hit a wall on the other side. Once it bounced back, of course, the crowd made way for it to pass.

Train's Hades flew out of his hand once the ball made contact. I caught it once I started running, and pinned the weapon onto his forehead.

"See you later, Train-sama." There was a purple flash from Hades, and Train fell backwards limply. Sven and Eve, who were shocked into silence and disbelief, raced to their friend's side. I followed them and handed them a slip of paper.

"He'll wake up in around 5 or 6 hours. I shot him with only an Emphasis Bullet. Less than half a percent of a wreath of energy. Like taking a grain of sand from a beach the size of the Sun. I'm not very powerful right now, since most of my power is sealed. I'll see you later on with Creed," I whispered to them.

Now, I turned to the audience.

"You are spectators of this event. Do not speak of this to anyone else. If you must speak, however, remember this: 'Almost anything can happen. On this particular day, the Ryukou has tamed the Kuro-neko. And so I, kitten by birth and kitten by friend, shall take in the poor Black Cat."

Turned around and jumped to one of the high rooftops. That was what I did before moving on to other matters at hand.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ryu: dragon

kou: pheonix

neko: cat

koneko: kitten ko means child

kuro: black

Thank you so much for reading peeps.

Tune in next time!

XD

Don't forget to Review.

X3


	5. Exit Koneko and Brief Peace

Chyo!

Koorihouka, once again!

I hope you like this chapter, readers.

Read and review!

Well, if any of you have some ideas, review and tell me them.

I'll try to put them in the story for you.

And now enjoy!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night, Train woke up. He looked around the slightly familiar motel room. And he made for the window.

When the three stayed at motels or hotels, they almost always get the room on the top floor for Train. This city's motels were somewhat tall compared to the other houses, and were always empty except the occasional tourist. So they got the room they wanted.

Train sat on the cold, shingled roof, greatly missing the white cat, which always came to comfort him. And now he sat there thinking about why some things were more prominent than others than before. Killing Creed seems more like a second or third, maybe last priority now. But what was the first?

He went through his past in his head. _What have my parents taught me? Mother's family tree seems important, though she never taught me it. Perhaps since I was a mutated child. But by whom? Who altered me to be who I am right now?_

_Maybe Rowan's birth was similar to mine. Mutated before birth, and asked or forced to be taken away. What, or who, would do this? There was Chronos. They came through, though I'm not sure whether they did anything. But, what about the Millifore? They came to take her. Hibari mentioned them and something else that joined with them. Chronos?_

_But then now, Rowan shows up and tells me about this prophecy and destruction. Then why would she choose this time to tell me? She could've told me a long time ago. And the letters. But, wait. Didn't she take my bomb? She also did something else, I'm sure of it._

Train reached into his jacket and took out the slip of paper. But, when he was about to open it and read it, he heard something. A faint meow.

Sure enough, the white cat came. It leaped across the rooftops to Train. When it neared, Train could see its claws unsheathed and hair almost rising straight up from its roots. Shivering, it growled and whipped around its tail. Train immediately knew something was wrong.

_Didn't it go with Rowan? Then why is the cat here?_

But a blood-curdling scream broke the silence and shattered Train's thoughts.

"Lead the way, Neko-san."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once they ran down the endless streets, through numerous dead ends, and across quite a few front yards, there Train found his sister. Inside an old warehouse, by the look of it. Rowan was being held limp in a man's arms. One around her waist and one around the neck.

"Onii-sama, you're here...you're...he...re..." Rowan whispered.

Train whipped out Hades and pointed it at the man, whose face was obscured with a cloth.

"Let go of her, if you don't want a big, fat hole in your head."

"Oh, so this is the famed Black Cat. And this is your sister. Can't believe you got beat by a kid. You probably are so shamed that you won't show yourself for a very long time. But then again, why shoot for the head? If you aim for the heart, even if you miss, you'll get other vital organs." Train grinded his teeth. That last sentence was what Zagine taught him before. Not a very nice memory.

"Put her down _now_!"

"No." The man turned around.

"Okay, you asked for it." The bullet dashed out of the barrel with a bang, aiming instead for the man's back. Right at the last moment, he turned around again. Before it hit Rowan square in the heart, she lifted up her head a little bit, and Train saw her eyes. They changed. For the second Train had to see Rowan's open eyes, they were the same as Sven's Glaspar eye. But then Train had to change focus when the unharmed man let go of her and ran.

Train also was about to give chase, but the man turned around and said, "Why blame me for killing the girl if you shot the bullet? It is really your fault, Black Cat. Klutz."

He chuckled and disappeared.

Black Cat rushed to Rowan's side. _She can't die from this. If there was anything that I learned during the 6 months I was with her out on the streets, it's that she is almost invincible. She has to feel more than twice as much as the pain a normal human would feel. And yet she still lives through all of that._

He hugged her tightly, with the single tear shining on his face. The one that was present at Saya's death. _No, not again. My family, by now should be wiped out. Too many people I care about either died, or shall die. And even more just about to leave for heaven._

"I'm alright, onii-sama." Train thought he faintly heard his sister whisper. "I...I'm al...right..."

Train stood up. "No, you're not alright. You'll really die if you'll stay like this. Come on." And so Train went to look for help with Rowan in his arms. Luckily, Sven pulled up the car at the front of the warehouse.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot and I..." Sven's voice reduced to nothing once he saw Rowan. "Y-you can't save her. I-it's too late. I'm sorry, but it's too late to save a girl in that state."

"Sven! Don't be mean." Eve told Sven. She turned to Train, "If you think she can be saved, then save her." She grimly smiled.

"Guys, deal with the police. I'm going." And with a leap, he was gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Across rooftops they fled, racing back to the motel. Neko-san followed loyally behind them. Once Train slid in through the open window, and didn't bother to close it, he put Rowan on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. But when he got back, she was gone. All there was in her place were a few drops of blood from her wounds.

Train took off his doughnut jacket to wipe the blood off, when something poked him. It was the single slip of paper Rowan put into his pocket earlier that day. It felt like half a lifetime ago.

But, nevertheless, he took it out to read it. Once again it was covered in blood script.

_Only allowed for a certain Train to read._

_Train, you know this is me by now. But you must learn who Creed is searching for. Soon._

_You know why the spider has eight legs? It has two for itself, and six others, each representing one dimension in each planet. For example, one is this one, and another where we have come from. They are like the guardians of the dimensions._

_And in this one, the world is in an unstable stage._

_There are two threats. You must learn yourself, however. Else our mother's branch will turn their full force against us. I will tell you the family tradition and the family tree once you are ready._

_I will let you cool off a bit now, if I can. All of these events happening so quickly could, should, would, will and is hard to absorb unless given time. So I shall see you later on, most likely with Creed._

_..._

_Two cats walk side by side across a vast field of grass._

_One of pitch black and the other a kitten._

_They vow to protect the grass they tread upon and the plants around them._

_For the Great Flood is coming, from the greed and evil of one._

_But, alas, remember this:_

_All floods have an aftermath._

_-Koseirei_

_12:00:00:000, Day of the Sun, January 1, 00 AD, 00 BC_

_..._

_-Rowan Heartnet_

_PS: You know this name is not my true name, but one for hiding in this world? I'm sorry, but I must not reveal the truth at any cost, unless death is certain._

"Train!! We've got a midnight snack for you! Come and get it!"

Sven's voice perked Train up with a smile, and he rushed to the door to receive his special midnight snack.

A small pack of cookies, two jugs of milk, and a bag of milk candy.

New list of priorities: Eat milk candy, drink milk, finish the midnight snack, relax a bit, figure out this gigantic mess, meet Mom and Dad, avenge Saya (kill Creed).

Hmmm...

List number 1 finished in 10 seconds.

List number 2 finished in 5 seconds.

List number 3 finished in 2 minutes.

List number 4 started 135 seconds after starting list number 1.

Also meaning, he finished one bag of milk candy, two jugs of milk, and a pack of cookies in 2.25 minutes, now preparing to change into the bottomless pit he was famous for.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thank you soooooooo much for reading!

XD

Don't forget to Read and Review!

And tune in next time, folks!

X3

oh yea

and

i'll be gone for a week at seattle

XD

so...

SIT TIGHT FOLKS!

XD


	6. Enter Another and Creed's Troubles

Chyo!

I don't own any of the Black Cat in this story.

Please don't forget to Read and Review!

XD

Please tell me about any parts that may be revised, grammar mistakes, and all that other stuff.

Did you know...

that this story used to be separate?

But then I added the prophecy accidentally, and so, I thought, why not?

Now, enjoy!

X3

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So, where's Rowan?" Sven asked casually. Eve sat on a comfy chair with her book.

"She left." Train's nonchalant answer startled Sven, who immediately flung back, "Why'd you let her go? She has 2 bullets in her limbs, for crying out loud!"

"And one in her heart."

"And one in her heart!"

"And you were asking?"

"Why in the world would you let her go with those many injuries?!"

"First of all, why blame me? She left by herself. I never had a say in this at all. Ok?" Train said with a smirk.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants why are you smiling?" Sven asked as he took hold of the milk bottle Train whipped out of nowhere. Once he disposed of the "midnight" snack. (It was really around 11:30, but who cares?) The whole room was engulfed in laughter.

Were anyone smart enough to look out the window, like Eve, they would see a pineapple headed dark figure holding in their hands a black cat and a beautiful silver trident surrounded in a dark, moving aura.

The figure would smile sadly and look at a taller figure standing next to it.

Their glowing left eyes were colored scarlet, blood red, scarred with a six, and the bright right eyes displayed a blue indescribable.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well, since we took all day yesterday to find Train's cat, today we need to find targets," announced Sven.

"What? But we're running out of milk," whined Train.

"That's because we're running out of money to _buy milk_."

"Aww..."

"Shut up, Train. There's no use whining for money," scolded Eve.

And so, the day after Rowan left, the three went hunting for targets.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After seven hours, they still didn't find the sweeper's bar, and passed a festival.

A girl with white hair, not too bright or too dark, was walking home from school, head held down, staring at the ground and the books she were holding in her hands across her chest. Train, Sven, and Eve noticed her in the middle of the festivities she was walking through. That was because everyone was at least a 10 foot radius away from her.

Then, a portal opened up behind her. Echidna's hand, and then half of her body, slid out of it. Echidna aimed at the girl's back, in the edge of the left shoulder blade. She said, "Let's see what you can do, Lucekkon Red."

She pulled the trigger.

The girl whipped around right before the bullet dug deep into her stomach. There was an orange flash of light, but nothing happened aside from that. Echidna disappeared back into her shrinking portal, knowing Lucekkon wasn't ready, and that the experiment was a failure.

The girl coughed up some blood. Even though it was pouring out of her wound like rain, she slowly got up, to many spectators' amazement, and picked up her books, but fell back down. She lay there, while her breathing became shallower and laborious.

The crowd came a bit closer in concern for her, but did not attempt to touch her in any way. Only Train, Sven, and Eve came. Clearly, they were the only foreigners there who didn't know anything about the rumors and what the locals thought of the girl.

They called 911, but no help came.

They, in the midst of so many stares, gingerly picked up the girl and carried her to the hospital.

However, the hospital rejected her, and turned Train, Sven, and Eve back. They had no other choice but to take her back to the motel.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When the girl woke up, she felt warmth and something covering her. She opened her eyes and found a blanket on her and a bed beneath her. There was a bunch of cloth under her and a red spot in the middle of the blanket. Her clothes were still on, but she could feel bandages around her stomach. She sat up and looked around the room, surveying the belongings of whoever took her here among the standard motel furniture and the window. _So, some one saved me. Anyways, I got to get out of here. Good, the sun hasn't set yet. _She got off the bed, took her bag, hoping that those people didn't look through it, and made for the window, knowing not to sneak out the front way, unless she wants to make the locals even more afraid and wary of her. When she slid onto the roof, there was a figure waiting for her, brown hair blowing through the wind.

"I'm supposed to keep you in the room, miss."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The golden eyes met turquoise, trying in vain to search for any other emotions aside from total hostility in the girl's eyes. Train was amazed at the girl's bravery and ability to move around so easily even with a bullet wound in her stomach.

"Are you the one who cleaned and treated my wound? There was no need. There's already one in my leg and one in my arm. Now excuse me, sir, I need to go home before I get into trouble," she said. While Train was sitting there shocked, she, with surprising speed, leaped roofs 'til there was nothing to be seen again. She smirked, _I knew he would perk up to that. I just hope he's going to stay out of my way now._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Echidna came back, Creed asked her how was the Lucekkon.

"It didn't work."

"What?"

"It _did not_ work."

"That is impossible. We tried it on so many others. They worked. And yet you shoot a regular person, and it _doesn't work_?"

"Um..."

"Who did you shoot?"

"A girl."

"Describe her."

"White hair."

"Anything else?"

"Um...wearing a school uniform."

"What type of uniform?" Creed's voice was now a whisper, as if his throat was tight and dry.

"Dark green, local middle school."

"Where?"

"The city closest to one of Chronos' headquarters." At that, Creed turned deathly pale.

"_What?_ You say you shot a girl with white hair wearing the local middle school uniform that was dark green, in the city closest to one of Chronos' headquarters? Please don't say you did. _Please._"

"I'm sorry, but yes, I did." Echidna did not understand what all the fuss was about over that certain girl. She's most likely to be dead, anyways.

"_No!_ Now we got Chronos, Train, and, worst of all, _her_ angry now. Oh, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Creed sat down in a chair, face in his hands.

"Usually, you say Train last. But why does this _her_ become more important than Train?"

"You don't get it, do you? _She_ has the power to kill me. _She_ has the power to destroy Chronos. _She_ has the power to choose whether the world shall die or not. That is why it is important to not get on her bad side. But now that you shot her, she's going to be really mad, now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And chapter 6 ends here, folks!

I hope there's a few reviews here, readers.

I lurves you all!

QwQ


End file.
